The Music Festival
by Jennyattemptstowrite
Summary: Cannon Couples. Bella & Edward meet in the summer at a Music Festival. Will Bella finally get the nerve to talk to the beautiful man at the concession stand? Rosalie and Alice will sure push her to.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just rewrote them. All disclaimers apply.**

**This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't have much going on right now, so I'll try and update at least once a week.  
**

**_Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

"It's so hot." I whined once again, pulling at my shirt that was currently sticking to me with sweat. Not to mention I probably smelled of it too. Alice just kept walking and gave me a pointed look while Rose gave me a sympathetic smile, flicking some of her water at me. Why I agreed to come here in the first place was beyond me. Every year it was the same thing. Me complaining about the heat, and how sore my feet were at by the end of the day. That's besides the point though, because every time I come here we have a good ass time, and hear some pretty great music, even if I happen to complain every couple minutes if we aren't having some type of fun. It helps that Alice, Rose and I can get our shit out there, to people who will actually listen to our music with genuine ears.

"Oh please Bells, you know you love it here." Alice raised her eyebrow, daring me to disagree. I couldn't. I just smiled and walked ahead, searching for the nearest concession stand. The food here is great, and so are the people. Everyone here is here for the music or the art, but runner up to that is the food. Anyone who can make something decent is here making a few bucks out of the back of their little van that happens to be a makeshift kitchen. Everything here is great, ranging from organic made foods that Alice is always eating from (which i'm convinced is only because of the guy who owns it, cause let me tell you, she hasn't eaten a healthy thing that hasn't come from him), to the greasy yet delicious stands that I can never get enough of. It may or may not also have a very gorgeous man working the stand.

Once I found the unknown mans stand (with the very casual name of Greasy But Easy), I all but dragged Rosalie with me, because I wouldnt dare go over there by myself. My mouth goes to dry to even order a glass of water from him. Ignoring her eyebrows wiggling suggestively, I whispered what I wanted so she could ever so kindly order for me. "I don't know why you don't just order it yourself, you do realize he's not going to think you're weird for speaking to him, right? Its what hes here for. To give you food."

"I know, but I think if i attempt to talk my voice will get shaky and hell think something is wrong with me because, whose voice gets shaky from ordering a fucking burger?" I mumbled sadly, looking down at my scuffed converse.

"How you can belt out songs in front of crowds but not order a meal from a man who doesn't know you is beyond me." Rose sighed, bumping my hip with hers and slinging her arm around my shoulders. "Cheer up mate, were up." she said, giving me a push to the counter. What the fuck. I looked back at her giving her a wide eyed stare, begging with my eyes for her not to do this to me. That little arse just smiled at me sweetly and pretended to be busy looking through her bag.

"I hate you." I whispered harshly before turning to him. "Um." I mumbled, reverting my gaze to my shoes once again. "I'll have a burger...and a water?" I said unsure of myself.

"Comin' right up babe." the mystery man said cheerily before disappearing to the back of the truck

"Oh my god, Rosie I fucking hate you. Why did you do this to me?" I said kicking her lower leg with as much force as i could without hurting her that bad.

"Calm down sweets, he didn't even notice." She chuckled, rubbing her leg and pouting at me. "Why'd you have to do that, eh? Was just helping your sorry ass." Before I could reply, he was back with my order and a beautiful crooked smile that shines almost as bright as his even more gorgeous green eyes.

"Here ya' go." he said, sliding the burger my way, and handing me a cold bottle of water. I smiled in thanks because i wasn't sure if i could talk, but it probably came out looking like a grimace. "Hey, aren't you in that band? You too?" He asked, nodding his head towards Rose.

Looking to Rose for some help, which I knew I wasn't going to get, I groaned inwardly. "Uh, Yeah. Shes my cousin." I said lamely, tugging at my hair with nerves. "There is Alice too, but shes somewhere eating a salad or something." Laughing nervously, I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along. "We best get going, it was nice talking." I mumbled before turning around and walking.

When we were a good distance away from him, I plopped down in the grass. "Good one Bella." I mumbled to myself, covering my face with my still sweaty hands. "Good one."

"Aw Bells.." Rose said, pulling me into her side. "Its okay. He probably just thinks we had to go. Just like you said. At least you said something, right?"

"I guess." I sighed, picking at the grass.

* * *

**Like I said this is my first story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Feel free to review, I'll read it all!**

**See you next week,  
**

**Jenny xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All disclaimers apply***

**Hey! Its only been a few hours since a posted the first chapter, but i wanted to get more than one chapter up, so here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

The music today has been _really _good so far, but we aren't discouraged. Rosie, Alice and I have been coming here for awhile now. This will be our fourth year coming here. We've been here every summer since I was 16, and still in high school. Now I'm 20, and we have definitely improved as one and also individually, and by now, a lot of the people here know of us, or know us personally. We gained a lot of fans coming here, and we love them all.

Leah, shes one of the first people we met here. She was only 14 at the time, but we all got along well and she was a cutie. Alice kinda became her musical mentor, showing her the ropes, and now she could play the guitar pretty damn well, and was doing her own little thing, singing solo. Sometimes she'd come on stage with us for a song or two, and they all loved her. Girl could sing a note higher than anyone i knew.

Emmet, though, was by far the best friend I've made through the festival so far. I met him while struggling to haul my keyboard to the stage, and keep my balance at the same time. He offered me a hand and laughed, easily carrying my keyboard up the small flight of stairs. After that, the rest is history, as they say. He dubbed me Bellarina within minutes of knowing me, slinging me over his shoulder to be his female voice on one of his sick little raps. Emmie, as I call him, has one of the biggest hearts I know of. His smile and laugh are contagious, so if you're ever feeling down, all you gotta do is crawl into his tent and he'll make you feel a bit better, even if its just momentary. He's the brother I never had.

Rose sees him in a entirely different light though, having been in his pants within a night of knowing him. The first time they met, everything screamed sexual tension, and they've been together since. Her bitchy, I won't take that attitude balances out his idiotic and boisterous ways.

Today the girls and I have a small set of a few covers, and later I'm joining Emmet for a few songs, but not the entire set. I love days like these, when i get to sing my little heart out all day until my throat is sore and i'm covered in a layer of sweat. Its not as gross as it sounds. Its freeing. I love being on stage, where I don't have to be afraid of anything for a few minutes, opposed to how shy and timid I am off stage. It gives me a chance to feel confident and maybe a bit sexy as I shimmy around with Rosie and Alice.

Sighing, I tried my best to un stick myself from the old plastic chair that sat in front of our tent, and grabbed a soda from the cooler. Sipping with a content smile on my face, I wondered around the crowds, saying a few hellos to people i knew, and stopping for a few pictures with devoted fans.

"Fancy seeing you here." I heard from behind me. And now that content little smile is replaced with a nervous one, because I knew that velvety yet raspy voice anywhere, even if all I ever heard it say was "What could I get you?" To customers. "Bella, Right? Burger and water bottle!"

"Um.." I hummed in response, shading my eyes with my hands to get a better view."Yeah, that's me." I confirmed, trying my best not to make it sound like a question. He looked even more gorgeous in person, though he had shades covering up his beautiful emerald irises. "Still haven't caught your name?"

"Oh! Right, right! I'm Edward." He said with a big smile covering his face, pushing a hand through his hair before putting his baseball cap on backwards again. "You're playing today aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. We've got a set later on tonight if you wanna check it out. Not that you have to, I mean. Just if you want to, you could..." I rambled on, not quite knowing how to end my sentence appropriately so I just trailed off and looked the other way. He surely could see the blush rising up on my cheeks, making me look like a tomato. "You don't have to." I said again, even though i really wanted him too. It would be the only time he could see me in my element, being confident.

"No, no! Forget that, I'm coming. I can just ask one of my buddies to fill in at the stand." He said, trying to catch her eye. "I'd love to hear you sing. You can faintly hear it from down here, but, I'm sure its even better up and close, you know?"

"We aren't that good." I said through a smile. That was total shit. Me and the girls shined together, and we always had a lot of fun on stage, which made it all the better.

"Stop being modest. You guys are great. _You're great._" He said, waving his hand towards me, smiling. "May not be that loud, but I can hear it just fine."

"Yeah, well.." I said, not sure what to say. "So you'll come, yeah?" I asked, hopefully not sounding that desperate.

"Yeah, of course." He said. "Hey, I've gotta run back to the stand, looks like my breaks over." He said, nodding to the stand where a girl was waving to him. "But, hey, I'll be at the show." He added, pulling me in for a quick one armed hug.

"Uh, Yeah." I mumbled to his retreating figure. "See you then!" I said a bit louder, turning around and making a little fist bump to the air. I can't believe i made it through a conversation with him, without being too nervous or unsocial.

Hopefully, later, after having a bit to drink, It'd be easier to talk to him. I was a talkative drunk, just like Ali, though mine brought out a lot more humor than her. She just kinda talked..and talked a bit more. Rose was a full blown ball of affection when she got drunk, swooning to anyone (or anything) in her sight. That probably played a small, but present, role in her getting together with Emmet. Sending the girls a short text to let them know what happened, I headed over to the picnic area where everyone would be mingling for lunch. I had a lot to tell Alice and Rose, and i couldn't wait.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! **

**NOW I'll be updating next week, like I said. **

**Hopefully my writings not that bad, but, this is just for my enjoyment. **

**I'd love to hear what you have to say so hit the review button if you're up to it!**

**Jenny xx**


	3. Chapter 3

***All disclaimers apply* **

**HELLO! Thank you for waiting and here is the update, as promised! Id like to thank EGilly for the review she left me a few days ago (:**

**Also, Ive decided ill post updates on Fridays or Saturdays, every week!**

**Thank you for all the support and favorites! I love you all (:**

* * *

The moment before getting on stage is always the most nerve racking thing. My legs start to feel like jello, and my heart goes crazy. Its kind of funny, since I'm not coordinated at all, but I have to do jumping jacks before I go on stage so my body's doing something besides thinking about getting out on that stage in front of a large crowd of people. In the middle of jumping jacks I tend to do vocal warm ups, so its a odd sight. Me jumping around making weird noises with Alice sitting next to me with her head between her legs making the same noises. Thats her ritual. I guess it calms her down. Rose kind of just paces around the backstage nervously until the last second, wringing her hands.

The second you get on that stage, it all changes. You get that rush that goes through your entire body, and you feel like you're on the top of the world, and nothing can stop you. Your pulse runs through your veins burning hot, making you feel on fire, while you give it your all, not giving stage fright another second in your body.

Tonight was no different, except it was. Now, I had the added paranoia of knowing Edward was going to be out there watching the entire thing. But, then again, it gave me more of a drive to be my best, and of impress the fuck out of him.

So, currently I'm vigorously doing jumping jacks calling out my vocal warm ups loudly as Rose paces in front of me and Alice.

"Hey, you're up." Seth said. "You'll do great." He reassured us with a smile before ducking out of the room.

Seth was Leah's little brother, and tagged along these past few summers to help backstage. He was a little pumpkin, and was fun to hang out with during off time. Emmet tries his best to corrupt his young mind, but Leah smacks him upside the head any time he tries to do anything stupid.

"Fuckkkkkkkkk." I say glancing up to the ceiling.

"Ok, we can do this." I confirm mostly to myself, before jogging off to stage waving to the crowd. Alice and Rose followed behind me, catching a few hands from the crowd before taking their respectful places on stage.

"As tradition, we'll be opening up with a cover. This is Keep You originally by Wild Belle!" I shout out as the opening chords of the song kick in. "Hope you like it."

Nodding my head along with the instrumentals, I start of the first verse with my eyes closed, trying to get in the zone. By time we get to the chorus my eyes are open and I'm dancing around with Alice while she sings the higher pitches with me. Rose is smiling over on the guitar, nodding her head with the provided drummer, singing along here and there.

This is our element. We all love music, and it brings something out of us that you don't see normally when were just out and about. It brings out passion and drive and everything that comes along with those feelings.

Making my way around the crowd, I finally spot Edward, waving his hands around near the front with the girl from earlier. A bit of jealousy spikes through me until I realize I don't have the right of being jealous. Hes not mine. My smile doesn't falter though, and I keep going. For the next song, Rose gets off the guitar and sings with us, jumping on our toes, getting the crowd worked up.

"So rise and shine  
Now's the time to be alive  
To stay awake with me a while  
So rise and shine  
Now's the time to be alive  
To stay awake with me a while  
And smile"

We all sing the last chunk of the song together, dancing to the funky instrumentals that follow after, giving each other goofy looks. Catching Edwards eye gives me more confidence, and I stare right at him as I sing the last line, giving him a wicked smile.

Alice is giving our thank yous after our last song that Emmet joins us for, which was great if you can get past Rose marking her territory and practically dry humping him the entire song. Its a good laugh though, and we exit off the stage, hugging the drummer and Seth on our way out. High fives are thrown and water bottles are passed out to rehydrate us after all of the moving around.

"You were great!" Edward says when he walks in, Blondie in tow. She gives me a once over and I do the same, giving my best neutral face so nothing is given away. She is definitely prettier than me and I don't stand a chance. "This is my cousin Tanya by the way. She helps out with the cooking." He adds, sticking his thumb out towards her in explanation.

Hopefully my sigh of relief isn't that noticeable.

"Its nice to meet you." I say, shaking her hand politely. She nods in response, giving a small smile. "Oh! Come on, let me introduce you!" I exclaimed, leading them to the mini dressing room. And by mini, I mean the size of a closet. One of the downsides of performing here is the hot and cramped rooms that are provided, but, its made up for in a shit ton of fun and great fans that come here to listen. We all squeezed into the room, and I introduced them all one by one to each other.

Emmet immediately tried giving Edward his secret handshake that he fumbled with, trying to get it down.

"You'll get it eventually, its very complex. I'm Emmet." He boomed, pulling him in for a big hug that Edward gave back wholeheartedly with a chuckle.

"Edward." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgment to everyone else in the room. "Hello." he smiled, giving a small wave.

"Oh, we know, Bella here can't seem to sto-" Is all Rose got out before Alice was kicking her in the shin and I was covering her mouth with my hands.

"Stop itttt." I hiss into her ear before looking up and giving a bright smile. "Shes doesnt know what shes talking about." I say nervously, tighten my hold on Rose when she tries to lick my hand.

"Honestly," Alice adds, "She is out of her mind, delusional."

"I'm sure." Tanya pipes in with a laugh sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Rose who glares at her playfully when I release her.

"Don't listen to her." I say to Edward. "I'm hungry." I add.

"Lets fix you up then." He smiles, obviously taking the hint. Grabbing my hand he leads me out of the room.

"Sorry about that." I mumble looking the other way.

"Oh, no worries. Tanya gets an earful about you too." He says, squeezing my hand that he hasn't let go of yet.

"I see."

"Mhmm."

"Race you!" I challenge, running off before he can reply.

"Cheater!" He screams from behind me.

* * *

**Again, thank you all!**

**See you next week**

**Jenny xx**


End file.
